


Сила взращённая

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Canonical Character Death, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Сильными не рождаются. Сильными становятся. Ли знал это и взращивал собственную мощь. День за днём. Год за годом. Будучи генералом и заключённым колонии.





	1. Нордмар, Клан Огня

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы не жевали кактус, поясню:  
1\. Фанфик по третьей части (той самой, от которой немало людей плюётся — не так, как от «Аркании», но всё же...)  
2\. Лёгонькая AU-ха присутствует. В шапку не выношу, потому что события развиваются вполне себе по канону. Цель — оживить сухой игровой момент.  
3\. Спецом для тех, кому снегом в Нордмаре залепило глазоньки так, что не видят шапку: присутствует ОЖП! И я даже эту даму шипперю с Ли. И мне не стыдно. Упор не на любовную линии тем более.  
4\. Присутствуют нехилые хэдканоны. Какие именно, палить в шапке не буду.  
5\. Безымянный отнюдь не лапочка-зайка.

Нордмар не для слабаков. Даже в мирное время он их не привечает, не говоря о военном. Мимо полчищ орков пройти в одиночку отважится далеко не каждый отчаянный смельчак, зато полный дурак — вполне. Последним зачастую везёт.

Ли не урождённый дурак, во всяком случае, не считал себя таковым. Что о нём думали другие, ему всегда было плевать.

Он не изнеженный баловень, чей нос бы в этом краю захлюпал, голос — осип и кашель истерзал грудную клетку.

У слабаков не потечёт пот, когда с небес валят крупные хлопья снега, когда от мороза щиплет лицо. Они предпочтут замёрзнуть.

Ли утёр лоб и прилизал тёмную с проседью прядь. Нет времени на отдых. Простудиться недолго, потому что тело под меховой курткой вспотело. Взмокшие волосы на непокрытой голове заледенели.

Лезвие сверкнуло на холодном северном солнце. Гораздо лучше, чем было, но всё же недостаточно остро. Нужно так наточить клинок, чтобы вошёл в тело, будто нож в масло, недавно сбитое из сливок.

Ли подошёл к точильному камню, поставил ногу на педаль и…

Вж-ж-жих!

Ух, искры полетели!

Скрип-скрип!

Деревянную педаль от усердия запросто сломать, сложнее починить. Не раз так бывало, потому что в Нордмаре умели держать в руках оружие даже женщины и дети. Без этого умения не выжить: волки, чья шерсть белая, будто припорошенная снегом, гораздо сильнее и злее, чем в Миртане. И нападают стаями. Одна волчица, защищая детёнышей, способна загрызть насмерть крепкого охотника. А ещё саблезубы, охотившиеся парами, вездесущие гоблины, которых не брал мороз. Которые если носили одежду, то жалкие обрывки. На гоблинских воинах Ли видел подобие кольчуги, остальные голые, с серой или чёрной, поросшей редкой шерстью кожей.

Ли догадывался, в чём тайна. Довелось по пути в Клан Огня залечь на плато, понаблюдать и понять, кто из гоблинов — шаман, чей огненный шар, подло пущенный в спину, мог убить даже сильного воина.

Поэтому Ли старался избавиться в первую очередь от колдунов. С остальной мелюзгой справиться несложно. Гоблины не ковали оружие, но подбирали всё, что валялось на земле. В лучшем случае размахивали затупившимися ржавыми мечами, но чаще — вырезанными из дерева дубинками.

Ли опомнился. Твари тварями, но хорошее оружие испортить нельзя. Он осмотрел клинок, провёл пальцем по лезвию и отдёрнул руку. Затоптанный подбитыми мехом сапогами снег впитал упавшую на него капельку крови, потом ещё одну.

Достаточно. Клинок достаточно остро наточен, чтобы орочья голова покатилась по земле. Потом ещё одна. На снегу останется не пара кровавых пятнышек, во всей долине снег станет тёмно-красным.

_Ещё лезвию суждено войти в прикрытую дорогой алой тканью грудь. Голубые — нордмарское наследие — глаза посмотрят — обречённо? с ненавистью? — в лицо убийцы._

Ли вздохнул и сунул меч в ножны, вгляделся в вершины гор. Снежинки осели на лице и растаяли, пока он думал.

_Думал о том, что в бытность свою простым воином, позднее — генералом, не для того взращивал силу, чтобы убить короля._

_Но тот сам направил её против себя._

Нордмар полнился звуками. В ущельях раздавался как рёв, так и предсмертные вопли. Выживал сильнейший.

Нордмар не смогли затоптать тяжеленные орочьи сапоги, потому что его обитатели не позволяли себе отдых. Праздность отнимала силы пуще болезни. Стук молота о наковальню слыхать совсем близко. Калан, кузнец, ни дня без работы.

С небес посыпался снег. Благо горы укрывали от пронизывавшего ветра, и то Ли за короткое время замёрз, когда рассматривал их вершины.

Войдёт в дом — отогреется. Дрова в очаге прогорели. Бревенчатые стены долго сохраняли тепло. Сегодня Ли насладится теплом, а завтра отправится с воинами, прозывавшимися убийцами орков, разомнётся, не даст забыть телу навыки боя.

До дома Ли не дошёл. Едва он встал на ступеньку, услышал:

— Ли, ты?

Голос хотя немного сиплый, простуженный, но знакомый.

Этому парню — любимчику Инноса — подвыпивший Ли поведал о наболевшем ещё в колонии: о предательстве, об обидах за быстро забытые заслуги.

_О желании убить Робара II._

— Кого я вижу?! — Ли не слукавил. Старого приятеля он был рад встретить в забытом всеми богами краю. Ноги, несмотря на тёплые сапоги, не почувствовали землю, но понесли к другу. — Почему-то я не удивлён, что встретил тебя здесь.

Рукопожатие, крепкое. Хлопок по плечу. Вряд ли друг его ощутил под доспехами-то хорошей работы — не иначе кузнец из Клана Молота выковал, о котором едва ли не легенды слагали.

— Зато я удивлён. Не думал, что встречу тебя так далеко от Миртаны, — съёрничал приятель.

Ли проглотил невысказанные слова. Не на морозе вести праздную беседу, но у очага, жуя куски жареной оленины и запивая забористым местным шнапсом.

— Идём, — позвал он и двинулся к дому.

Едва открыл дверь, как пахну́ло теплом. От мясного аромата потекли слюни — Сигги стояла у очага.

Скрип-скрип!

Вертел вращался, с окорока капал сок. Угли шипели, с них валил дым.

Сигги повернула голову и уставилась на вошедших серыми, будто небо в этих краях, глазами. Коротко стриженные светло-русые волосы торчали в беспорядке.

— О, гости, — проговорила она и, вытерев руки серым холщовым полотенцем, подошла к Ли.

Ей не пришлось вздёргивать подбородок. Она высокая. Бёдра, затянутые в штаны из кусочков кожи, крутые и широкие. Ножны с кинжалом, которым она и горло перережет, и овощи почистит, если под рукой не окажется ножа, на поясе.

Настоящая дочь Нордмара, иначе не назвать.

— Знакомься, это… — Ли запнулся.

Опять имя приятеля запамятовал.

Может, не знал. Имя можно взять любое. Деяния — вот что помнится.

— Какая разница? — отмахнулась Сигги, но на гостя уставилась с любопытством — с обуви до макушки. Улыбнулась — едва заметно, когда задержала взгляд на лице с недлинной русой бородой. — Лишь бы не делал зла. В Клане Огня воинов с каждым днём всё меньше. Разрушить легче, чем создать.

Она вернулась к вертелу.

Ли знал, на что она намекнула. Знал, что однажды скинула дитя и больше не смогла родить. Знал, что её муж нашёл плодовитую женщину и теперь растил троих ребятишек. И был рад, что встретил женщину, которой нужен только крепкий член, потому что северянки на диво страстные.

Он ничего не обещал Сигги, напротив, не раз говорил, что вернётся в Миртану, — едва ли не бредил. Не рассказывал только о том, что видел голубые глаза во сне. Потому что не смог описать взгляд Робара II, которого настигло возмездие.

— Неплохо… — донеслось до Ли, — устроился. Дом крепкий, женщина… — друг с позабытым именем задержал взгляд на упругом женском задке, — что надо.

Сигги вздохнула в ответ и покачала головой. Скрип! Она повернула вертел.

Неплохо, но не Миртана, не её голубое небо с пушистыми облачками, зелёными равнинами и горами, пологими и крутыми, заросшими лесом и лысыми. Не родные края, где зима гораздо мягче, которой в Варанте не бывает.

— Устраивайся, — пригласил Ли.

Лицо пылало. Немудрено: с мороза в тепло дома-то! Он повозился с застёжками меховой куртки и остался в плотной шерстяной рубашке, подпоясанной тонким ремнём.

Другу пришлось помочь, несмотря на то, что Ли помог расстегнуть ремни.

В Нордмаре не защитит тело и не вооружится не смельчак, но дурак, причём полный.

Когда с доспехами было покончено, старые друзья устроились за столом с бутылкой шнапса, обжигавшего, но разгонявшего кровь. Они чокались, пили — сначала за встречу, потом за здоровье друг друга. Закусывали поданным Сигги мясом и снова пили. И говорили — о «проклятых орках»…

— …которым наши войска надерут задницы рано или поздно. Грязные твари победили, потому что взяли количеством. — В глазах друга — яростный огонёк. — Король обещал.

Ли кивнул. Голова кружилась, что не удивительно: рядом с одной бутылкой — магия, что ли? — появилось ещё две. Выпито гораздо больше, чем казалось.

Но мысли никуда не делись.

Ли знал как никто другой: дело не в количестве.

— Знаешь, в чём ошибка Робара? — сболтнул он в лёгком хмелю. Поймав любопытные взгляды двух пар — в глазах не двоилось, Сигги присела на краешек стола с кружкой — глаз. Ли посмотрел на неё, затем положил ладонь на плечо друга и, приблизив лицо настолько близко, что ощутил тёплое дыхание, добавил: — Что поверил не тому. Поэтому скулит, пытается вырваться из клетки, но поделать ничего не может.

Он не мигая смотрел в светлые глаза. Его приятель не отстранился, только скривился. Уж что, а гримасничать он мог что надо.

Не понравились недобрые слова о короле? Ну пусть его Белиар упрячет в свои чертоги, раз забыл, по чьей милости оказался за Барьером! Это сейчас Робар II готов любимчику Инноса едва ли не целовать задницу. То ли дело раньше…

Ли убрал руку с каменно-твёрдого — немалую силу взрастил в себе его приятель — плеча.

Жаль, если тот действительно пляшет под королевскую дудку.

Тот вздохнул и пригладил коротко подстриженную, как всегда, бороду.

— Выхода не было, кроме как спрятать Венгард за барьером, — посыпались оправдания. — Король понял, что не уберёг столицу, но загнал себя в ловушку, из которой нет выхода.

Взгляд на стену напротив, точнее, на висевшую на ней волчью голову. Не только в Миртане, но и здесь обычай — украшать жилище трофеями. Бизоньи рога над входом, оленьи — над головой Ли.

Забавно получилось.

Потому что Ли пьян. Он думал, как смотрятся рога над головой, но не пропустил мимо ушей, что друг видел короля.

Он поднёс руку к лицу. Шрамы на пальцах от ожога, будто от молнии, остались тёмными. Но они украшают воина, а не уродуют. Заметивший неладное и взревевший на всю глотку орк, как ни странно, спас порывавшегося шагнуть за магический барьер Ли. Пришлось сбежать — не трусливо, потому что нужно совсем потерять страх и разум, чтобы сразиться с толпой.

— Помнишь тот купол? — продолжил приятель и покосился на Сигги. — Ну-у…

— Продолжайте. Мешать вам не стану. — Та слезла со стола и, сняв с вбитого в стену крюка меховой плащ и на ходу прикрыв им голову и плечи, направилась к выходу.

Сигги своевременно понимала, когда и где лишняя. Ли она нравилась за умение не встревать. Если бы решил осесть, то женился бы, невзирая на сплетни одной из жительниц деревни — завистливой злобной стервы, ходившей в девках и отчаянно пытавшейся заполучить хоть кого-нибудь в мужья. Та недоумевала, почему видные воины берут в жёны «порченых девиц, пустых в придачу», винила их в глупости и обижалась, если кто-то сподоблялся объяснить причину.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ли разлил шнапс по кружкам.

Он пригубил совсем чуть-чуть. Хватит с него. Друг же сделал хороший глоток — да такой, что струйка стекла по подбородку и оставила мокрое пятно на подлатнике.

Вспомнить бы, на чём остановились.

На Венгарде. На короле. На разговоре о барьере.

_На том, что Робар II запер себя в тюрьме._

Какая ирония! Тот, по чьему приказу отправлялись в хорошо — на деле оказалось, что отнюдь не так — защищённую от побегов колонию, оказался в ловушке, тесной, не дававшей силе даже развернуться как следует, не то что взрасти.

Поделом…

Ли хотя злорадствовал, но хотелось, чтобы король пал не от орочьих Краш-Пахов, но от меча, выкованного ещё Беннетом, кузнецом в Хоринисе, и улучшенном Каланом. Хотел взглянуть в подлые голубые глаза, знать, что в них увидит, прежде чем они закроются навеки.

Снаружи взвывала вьюга, друзья молчали. Ли отвлёкся, чтобы подбросить дров в очаг, отчего те затрещали. Хотя голова соображала, но всё же захмелел, иначе тени на стенах, шевелившиеся из-за подрагивавшего пламени, не показались бы картинкой битвы.

Ли вернулся к скамье, уселся и отрезал кусок мяса.

Сигги — хорошая хозяйка. Жаркое получилось прожаренным настолько, насколько нужно. Слегка надавить — и пальцы пачкались красноватым соком. И вкусно.

— Хороша твоя женщина, — друг тоже оценил стряпню и громко рыгнул.

— Ешь. В Венгарде, небось, помирал с голоду, — съязвил Ли, хотя знал, что это не так.

Он не спрашивал, как другу удалось проникнуть за Барьер. У каждого паладина был камень, позволявший перемещаться. Рыцари Готы, увы, превратились в ходячих мертвяков, отчаянно ненавидевших живых.

Но камни остались.

Остались и у некоторых выживших паладинов, Ли не сомневался в этом. Возможно, друг выпросил у кого-нибудь из них.

Какая разница, как и где раздобыл? Цель-то достигнута!

— Не понимаю, то ли ты шутишь, то ли за дурака меня держишь, — осклабился приятель и отпил. — Хотя… Орчатину попробовал. Её все за барьером попробовали. Даже король.

Ли фыркнул от смеха. Забавно: Робар II не так давно — или давно, Ли в колонии потерял счёт дням — брезговал мясом с кровью. Не в отца-нордмарца урождён, ой не в отца! Теперь орчатину жрёт, чтобы не сдохнуть с голоду!

Ли сделал вывод: орки не только за куполом, но и внутри, причём их немало.

Тем лучше: осталась надежда вернуть себе доброе имя.

Потому что он полководец, генерал, он, а не подлая тщеславная мразь, ловко убравшая его с пути. Ли не задавал вопрос, кто стоит по правую руку короля. Он не догадывался.

Он знал, чьё имя услышит.

«Чтобы что-то узнать, не нужно задавать много вопросов — ни наводящих, ни прямых. А лучше их не задавать вообще. Люди и так болтают, поверь!» — вспомнился урок Гархема, наставника тогда ещё молодого Ли, который мотал на едва успевший вырасти ус.

Гархем давно погиб, но его уроки жили, взгляд глаз, тёмно-серых, будто сталь, всегда казался недобрым. Ли завидовал ему, потому что за всю жизнь так и не научился обходиться без вопросов. Вон, приятель задёргался, сделал вид, будто обиделся. Помогает Робару, пляшет под королевскую дудку.

_Только Робар им пользовался, будто затычкой, наверняка посылал в самые опасные места._

_Он приблизит любимчика богов к себе._

_И уберёт нынешнюю «правую руку», которая станет не нужна. Не отправит в колонию, найдёт другой способ избавиться._

После очередного глотка Ли сменил тему, заодно выяснил, что сталось со старыми приятелями по колонии. Едва сойдя с корабля, все разбежались в разные стороны. Ли узнал, что Горн, его подчинённый, осел в свободной от орков и нежити Готе, что Ларес, предводитель воров в колонии, ворует в Гельдерне и неплохо себя чувствует. Диего и Лестера занесло аж в Варант. Про Мильтена он сам рассказал приятелю, потому что встретил совсем недавно, когда спустился в долину поохотиться на орков. Куда податься магу Огня, как не в монастырь на горе?

Друг кивал. С каждым глотком он едва разлеплял веки и клевал носом. И пил, пока не обессилел. Наверняка долгая дорога сказалась: в морозном Нордмаре спокойно не поспать вне дома, приходится быть начеку.

Когда приятель уснул, Ли обхватил его торс, поднял и потащил к кровати, затем не слишком бережно уложил. Придётся ему ночевать на шкурах. И Сигги тоже, потому что таков нордмарский обычай: лучшее место — гостям.

Ли долго вглядывался в знакомое лицо. Друг крепко спал и даже похрапывал.

И даже не пробудился, когда вернувшаяся Сигги воскликнула:

— Ну кто в сапогах ложится в постель? В лагерях — да. В доме-то зачем? — Она небрежно швырнула плащ на скамью и подошла к кровати. — Поставить их можно так, чтобы сунуть ноги, едва проснувшись.

Таковы нордмарцы. Всё просчитывали — до единой мелочи. Не в том месте поставленная обувь могла сгубить жизнь.

Ли взялся за одну ногу, Сигги — за вторую. Пристроив сапоги у кровати, он приобнял её и подвёл к лежавшим у стены шкурам. Они разулись, после улеглись и укрылись шкурами.

Им обоим не привыкать к голому полу — ни генералу, ни закалённой северной женщине. На земле приходилось спать, и то роскошь, потому что в Нордмаре легко замёрзнуть, в Варанте — оказаться заживо погребённым в песках, нанесённых бурей. А тут и резная крыша над головой, шкуры саблезубов, мягкие, с густым мехом. И вдвоём тепло. И приятно, когда женщина утыкается носом в плечо. Приятно вдыхать запах её коротеньких волос, горьковатый от трав, отвар из которых она зачем-то втирала в голову.

Ли поглаживал округлое плечо, перебирал пряди.

Всё делал, чтобы не дать слабину и не уснуть.

Когда услышал сопение, осторожно отодвинул Сигги и поднялся. Дрова почти прогорели, поэтому он поторопился.

Сумка приятеля осталась на скамье. Стыдно, но придётся побыть вором. Не отдаст друг камень, как пить дать не отдаст. Рассчитывает на королевскую любовь.

Глубоко лезть не пришлось. Припасов у приятеля почти не осталось, только шмат вяленого мяса и фляжка с… Ли понюхал. Шнапс, конечно, которым согреваются все. Сделав глоток — дрянь редкостная, в клане Огня он чище, потому что самогонщик добросовестный, — порылся ещё.

Камень сверкнул в неровном свете догоравшего пламени. Ли вынул его и всмотрелся в выгравированный на нём рисунок.

И улыбнулся: корона над крепостью — символ Венгарда.

Пальцы покалывало от исходившей от камня магии. Ли поглядел на приятеля. Тот храпел.

Зато Сигги не спала. Она сидела и смотрела в упор. Взгляд настолько пронзительно-липкий, что Ли повёл плечами, будто сбросил накидку.

— Время пришло, — бросил он.

Сигги закопошилась. Вскоре раздалось шлёпанье замотанных в портянки ног.

— Понимаю, — её голос надломился. — Помочь собраться?

Ли не ответил. Не стоило, всё равно она поможет. Дурак её муж, ой дурак!

И ведь помогла! Сопела носом, но подавала нужные части доспехов, возилась с ремешками, шнурками, проверяла, не слишком ли свободно или туго затянуты. Ли то и дело оглядывался, не проснулся ли друг.

Не проснулся.

Собравшись и на всякий случай оглядев меч, Ли развернулся и направился к выходу. Ему было всё равно, проснётся приятель от стука тяжёлых сапог или нет.

Он успеет исчезнуть.

К ночи вьюга разбушевалась не на шутку — именно в последний миг, потому что Ли знал: не вернётся сюда. Миртанское небо прекрасно, но северным сиянием полюбоваться можно только в Нордмаре, которого будет не хватать на родине.

Сигги — тоже.

Едва Ли о ней подумал, дверь скрипнула.

— Иди спать, — сухо произнёс он. — Этой ночью мирно, но в следующую могут напасть орки.

Не уйдёт. Она такая.

— Иннос, храни тебя, — удалось разобрать через вой вьюги, — генерал. — Ли замер. Знала, она знала больше, чем говорила вслух. Она же вывела из оцепенения и почти выкрикнула: — Поцелуй меня в последний раз!

Знала. Понимала, что не сложится семьи. Не наивная девица, но зрелая, побывавшая замужем женщина, которая не краснеет, не тупит наивно глазки в землю, но конкретно просит, если ей нужно. И сейчас срывает поцелуй, потому что знает, что в другой раз не получит.

На такую женщину не жалко потратить время.

Поцелуй получился коротким. Губы Сигги холодные и почему-то солоноватые.

— Всё, ступай. Присмотри за парнем, а то ведь страдать завтра будет, — хохотнул Ли напоследок и сжал кулак.

Ребро камня больно, несмотря на меховую перчатку, впилось в ладонь. Ещё и от чар будто руку рвало.

Зато буря резко прекратилась.

Ли отвернулся и зажмурился. Неприятное ощущение, когда опора терялась из-под ног, когда тело становилось невесомым.

Последнее, что увидел Ли, прежде чем его окутала серебристая дымка, — дивное северное сияние.


	2. Миртана, Венгард, храм Инноса

Первое, что унюхал Ли — затхлость и запах нечистот. После морозного воздуха Нордмара вонь ощущалась как никогда чётко. Даже вдох трудно сделать.

Почти сразу же Ли расслышал далёкий гул, настолько знакомый, что на мгновение ему показалось, будто он не вырвался из колонии на волю, ему приснился суровый Нордмар, снежный, убивавший тех, кто не желал взращивать силу. И Сигги — видение, плод воображения лишённого долгое время женской ласки мужчины.

— Иннос, услышь тех, кто сражается во имя твоё, — негромкую речь усилило эхо. Ясно, откуда затхлость: Ли в запертом храме. — Мы не сдаёмся, но нас слишком мало, чтобы одолеть их. Иннос, раз твой знак я не понял, то дай сил, чтобы отворить двери и пасть достойно в бою. Или ты зол за то, что я отдал кубок?

Ли открыл глаза. Несмотря на полумрак, выступили слёзы. Огонёк над рукоятью меча в руках Инноса на мгновение погас, затем снова вспыхнул, осветив крепкие стены из серого камня и сводчатый потолок.

Кроме темноволосого рыцаря в изношенных донельзя доспехах, никого у алтаря, что не удивило: ночь не закончилась. Он молился, стоя на коленях, и прекратил бормотать, когда Ли сделал шаг к нему и статуе.

Бух!

Стены храма отразили звук.

Рыцарь от удивления открыл рот и было вскочил, но от тяжести доспеха пошатнулся.

— Ты-ы… — замялся он, пристально осмотрел «гостя» с головы до ног. Судя по озадаченному взгляду, опешил, — откуда? Иннос!.. Ночь… Белиар дал знак, что мы падём?

В карих глазах — вспыхнувший луч. Ли всмотрелся в простоватое лицо, достаточно молодое.

— Ни Иннос, ни Белиар. Ни даже Аданос! — Он прилизал прилипшую ко лбу тёмную прядь. Волосы ещё были влажными. Застрявшие в них снежинки растаяли, едва он попал в Миртану. По затылку стекла тоненькая струйка воды. — Сам пришёл. Из Нордмара.

Рыцарь открыл рот. Ступор ещё не прошёл. Ли понимал его смятение. Миртанийца, закованного в доспех северян, не каждый день можно встретить даже снаружи, не то что здесь.

— Из Нордмара… — Густые чёрные брови молодого рыцаря сошлись у переносицы. Ладонь легла на рукоять меча.

Смешно, если без намерения убить. Паладины-фанатики — не редкость. Ли они забавляли до тех пор, пока не становились опасными и не начинали видеть во всех незнакомцах отродий Белиара.

Первый встреченный рыцарь либо на грани помешательства, либо уже свихнулся.

Ли протянул ему камень. Тот ответил холодным блеском, когда лучи, шедшие от статуи Инноса, попали на гладкую поверхность.

Топ-топ-топ!..

Много сапог. Очевидно, соратники рыцаря услыхали возню. Ли повернул голову в сторону арки.

Он знал, что скажет.

И не был настолько наивным, чтобы полагать, что никто не узнает его.

— Что происходит, Маркус? — проговорил вошедший первым — второй воин Инноса за короткое время. Рисунок, выгравированный на его кирасе, в виде зверя с мечом выгорел и ободрался.

— Второй за недолгое время. Первый сгинул, пал от топоров отродий Белиара. Пропал вместе с моим кубком… — затараторил Маркус.

Дурак помешанный.

Топ-топ! Паладин, чьё имя Ли пока не узнал, поднял руку вверх, дав знак вошедшим за ним гвардейцам остановиться.

Ли посмотрел в озадаченное лицо Маркуса. Тот почесал давно не бритый, поросший тёмной щетиной подбородок и посмотрел на соратника, в отличие от него светло-русого. Света, лившегося от статуи Инноса было недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть черты лица, но Ли был уверен: появившийся паладин старше.

И умнее, кажется.

Лицо перекосилось, губы искривились. Не молод, сразу видно, что ему не раз приходилось уворачиваться от рассекавших воздух Краш-Варроков и Краш-Пахов. Однажды почти успел, о чём дал понять шрам на щеке — тоненький, потому что паладины могли себя исцелить рунной магией.

Ли смело глядел в лицо приблизившегося воина. Он рассмотрел и русую поросль на подбородке — не один день взаперти, выбриться негде, — и тёмные круги под светлыми глазами — не до сна.

Паладина он не вспомнил. Их остались единицы, остальные либо в виде гниющих трупов висели на столбах вдоль дорог. Орки оставили тела в назидание другим, вместе с ними — и стаи воронья, и рой мух, и смрад разложения — настолько сильный, что даже бывалого Ли тошнило.

Либо в виде живых мертвяков в Готе.

А ещё — о, Ли как никто другой знал, что мрази есть во всех войсках — предатели.

— Извне, получается, появился, — голос паладина оказался глубоким. Вздох, зажмуренные глаза. Недосып запросто мог свалить крепкого воина. — Не хочу знать как, но, надеюсь, понимаешь, что дороги назад нет.

Ли и это знал.

_У него один путь — к королю, от которого он совсем близко и одновременно далеко_. Их разделяла река. Только через мост можно добраться до замка.

Паладин-то хорош: ни слова не сказал, что узнал бывшего генерала! А ведь узнал, по пристальному взгляду уставших глазам видно!

— Понимаю, — кивнул Ли.

— Вот и славно, — паладин слабо улыбнулся, — потому что один камень телепортации мы… потеряли. — Он сделал шаг вперёд, отчего доспехи громко заскрежетали, и протянул руку. Ли пожал её, как ожидалось, сухую, горячую и шершавую. — Я Георг.

Георг… Ли слышал это имя. Может, и нет, на слуху есть похожее. Вероятно, такое же носил тёзка паладина.

Неважно.

— Раз меня здесь столь любезно приняли, то хотелось бы подробностей: что происходит и почему вы здесь, — перешёл Ли сразу к делу, заодно — уклонился, чтобы не назвать имя. Молодёжь наверняка слышала об отправленном на каторгу генерале, но не знала в лицо.

Голова кружилась. Видимо, хмель не выветрился. Благо Ли под хорошую выпивку ел не зная меры — не как Горн, гораздо меньше, но обильно.

— Мы заперты здесь. Отрезаны от замка. — Так он и думал.

Ход мыслей Георга был ему понятен.

Этим людям нужен предводитель, но не лишь бы какой, а умелый, который немало лет командовал войском.

У Ли этот навык в крови. Он не рос задирой, но мог в ответ толкнуть хулигана. Он получал тычки, но и сам щедро раздавал тумаки в ответ. Он не подчинялся старшим братьям, но умел говорить их прийти к согласию и распределить обязанности так, чтобы никому не было обидно. Пока один гонял овец на выпас, второй помогал матери прополоть грядки, третий отправлялся в лес за грибами.

Глядя на всё это, отец говорил: «Нашему меньшому бы руководить войском, а не овцами».

— Я готов обсудить план, — согласился Ли.

— Вот и славно. Идём! — Георг загромыхал сапогами. Следом за ним отправился Ли. Гвардейцы вошли под арку последними.

Паладин вывел в большое помещение. Тяжеленную, облицованную металлом дверь не только заперли, но и завалили камнями. На расстеленных на полу тряпках и шкурах разлеглись воины. Иные спали, иные сидели и негромко переговаривались. И замолчали, увидев, что в их рядах стало на человека больше.

— Колонны рухнули, когда орки тараном пытались высадить дверь и разгромить крышу. Благо никто не погиб. Все держали дверь, — пояснил Георг. — Иннос на нашей стороне, хотя… Он видит, что мы пытались. Но… — его голос надломился, — были вынуждены запереться, иначе бы погибли.

Ли понимал его и не осуждал.

Потому что он не один из богов, но живой, из плоти и крови. Часто — почти всегда — приходилось продумывать, как уберечь не всех, но наибольшее количество мирных людей.

Мёртвый воин ничем не сможет помочь.

— Иннос не на нашей стороне. Серрик давно не появлялся. С концами исчез вместе с камнями телепортации, — встрял Маркус. — Когда еда закончится, мы сдохнем, но до этого пожрём друг друга.

— Серрик смертен, как мы с тобой, — оправдал Георг — сбежавшего? погибшего? — соратника. — Иннос знает, где он. Он ему и судья, если не погиб, но сбежал.

Ли не сел. Ему было жарко — толстый нордмарский подлатник не годился для Миртаны, и это при всём том, что в храме прохладно.

Георг сохранил разум, подметил Ли, но всё же рьяно верил в Инноса, хотя должен рассчитывать не на дарованные им, но собственные силы.

Взращённые и выпестованные.

Топ-топ!

Шаги Ли не были такими тяжёлыми, как у паладинов и гвардейцев, но уверенными. Несколько шагов к арке, затем — к двери. В коне концов Ли развернулся и выдал:

— Теперь по порядку. Без лишних эмоций и соплей. Чтобы просчитать каждый ход, мне нужно знать всё — каждую мелочь, включая закутки, куда орки ходят отлить, если приметили. Как они проникли в город?

Он почувствовал, как вспухшая, разросшаяся за годы заключения сила расправилась. Он по-прежнему генерал.

Он прямо держал спину, ноги вместе.

Георг его узнал. Уважал ли? Трудно сказать. Но вспомнил, что в первую очередь он рыцарь, который кому-то подчинялся, кто-то ему подчинялся. И прочувствовал в Ли того, за кем готов пойти.

Иначе бы не поднялся и не сделал к нему несколько шагов. Ноги вместе, руки по швам, подбородок вздёрнут. Того гляди, выпалит: «Слушаюсь, генерал!»

Не выпалил, но нарочито холодно, будто был големом каменным или ледяным, а не человеком, заговорил:

— Осада недолго продлилась. Орки сообразили, что прождут, пока мы сдадимся, вечность. Поэтому взяли город штурмом. Мы их поджидали у ворот и на Южной стене, но зря. Рассчитывали, что гора на севере убережёт. Не уберегла: шаманы взорвали стену у подножия, и пока ринулись в Южную часть, они проникли со стороны Северной.

Ли зажал рот, чтобы ругательство не вырвалось, и нахмурился.

Просчёт, причём серьёзный.

Равномерно нужно распределять силы. Не верить созданным природой, магами — да кем угодно — барьерам.

Если бы — кто здесь главнокомандующий? — так поступил, то орков обстреляли бы, едва они начали творить проклятущее заклинание, стрелами, простыми, огненными или взрывными. Ли знал: чтобы разрушить стену, нужно объединить силы нескольких шаманов. В Нордмаре навидался, как они это делали.

Просчёт, ой какой просчёт… Исправлять ошибки всегда сложно, чужие — вдвойне. Ли походил взад-вперёд, чтобы клокотавшая внутри злость улеглась.

Он надеялся, что Робар II понял ошибку — если не раньше и не сейчас, то позже.

Перед смертью.

Вдох-выдох, Ли успокоился и, дождавшись, пока голоса, беспокойные и недовольные прерванным сном, не стихнут, приказал:

— Продолжай.

Георг пристально на него посмотрел. Его глаза на бледном лице казались провалами — из-за недосыпа и беспокойства.

Ли понимал его, потому что хуже ожидания нет ничего. В Варанте он спал, потому что берёг силы, ел, чтобы подпитать их, но нехотя.

— Пока мы дрались в Южной части города, орки перебили мирных людей и стражу. Кого смогли, увели в замок. Остальные… — Георг вздохнул.

Несложно догадаться, что с остальными сделали орки. Что в войну не появятся жертвы, мог надеяться только не понюхавший крови наивный юноша, учившийся драться на манекенах, но не на живых людях.

Юность хороша тем, что охотно верится во вдолбленные военачальниками головы убеждения, за которые молодые бойцы готовы сунуть головы под меч, подставить грудь под летящую стрелу и арбалетный болт.

Ли тоже был молодым.

Сейчас он зрел.

Но убеждения у него всегда были свои собственные.

_Никто не вечен, в том числе и король. Эту войну Робар проиграл, потому что ему, далеко не юноше, нужен покой, а Миртане — другой правитель, молодой, полный сил и желания отвоевать родину, где родился и вырос. Который желает, чтобы потомки не видели уродливых орочьих морд._

— Как вы здесь оказались? — уточнил Ли.

— После того как сотворили барьер. Мы разделились: я повёл людей в Северную часть, Тордир — в Южную. Не знаю, что на той стороне, но мы… Орков было слишком много, мы вынуждены были здесь запереться.

Будто в подтверждение словам Георга снаружи раздался орочий боевой клич.

Ли посмотрел в потолок, с которого свисала паутина. Огонёк над рукоятью меча статуи по-прежнему сиял. Он то ярче вспыхивал, то немного гас, но дарил свет, неважно, день снаружи или ночь.

Ночь. Это Ли знал. Взаперти недолго потерять счёт времени.

Он развернулся и направился к статуе.

Топ-топ!

Эхо отразило звук шагов, уверенных, чётких.

Подойдя к Инносу, Ли уставился на меч в каменных руках. Молиться он не собирался, хотел только взглянуть на бога, который бездумно дарил силу, но не учил ею управлять. Паладины в вере своей выживали из ума, взять хотя бы того же Маркуса, который — как Ли не заметил, что он удалился? — снова встал на одно колено и пробормотал слова молитвы, в очередной раз попросил простить за утерянный кубок и дать столько сил, чтобы хватило на пятерых орков разом.

— Неужели я в искренней вере не заслужил их?! — Маркус заметно обиделся на бога.

Ли не понял, о каком кубке речь.

Но просьбу услышал.

— Нет, потому силу должен взрастить ты сам. Из зёрнышка, — не выдержал он и уставился на тёмную вихрастую макушку. — Потом подпитывать, чтобы она не загинула, едва проклюнувшись.

Маркус посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Огонёк мигнул — и удалось разглядеть черты лица. Рыцарь гораздо моложе, чем показалось сначала.

Маркус пошатнулся, когда поднялся.

— Ты не прав. Я каждый день тренировался. И орков убивал. — Отчаялся он, заметно отчаялся. Утратил веру, что выйдет из вонявшего нечистотами, потому что некуда сходить по нужде, кроме как на стены и в углы, храма живым.

Ли сделал к нему шаг и всмотрелся в уставшее осунувшееся лицо. Маркус не отводил от него взгляд, не отходил, будто приготовился посадить подаренное зерно в себя, чтобы взрастить самому.

— О чём думал, когда убивал? — уточнил Ли.

— Об Инносе. Победа над Белиаровым выродком — мой дар ему.

Безнадёжен, он безнадёжен. Слишком яро веровал.

Ли отошёл. С фанатиком спорить бессмысленно. Он медленно прогулялся по храму, подошёл к кучке гвардейцев, сидевших прямо на земле, среди которых были и мечники, и лучники, а также арбалетчики. У иных под руками лежали тяжёлые топоры.

Это хорошо.

Осталось распределить силы.

Память не стёрлась. Ли сомневался, что Вергард сильно изменился за годы его заточения. Помнились и рассказы об основанном на острове городе, который река, огибавшая берега, сделала неприступным. Большинство огненных и взрывных стрел не долетало, а вода — барьер куда лучший, чем самая высокая, крепкая и толстая стена. Куда позднее миртанийцы заняли сначала северный, богатый травой берег, укрывавший выстроенную на нём часть не только стеной, но и горой. Но и этого Робару I показалось мало: земли южнее манили сочной зеленью.

От мыслей отвлёк Георг. Ли стиснул зубы. Стареет, раз не заметил, как тот подошёл. Доспехи-то стальные! Не услышит только глухой.

— О чём думаете? — задал паладин прямой вопрос.

— О том, что быть в меньшинстве — не значит проиграть. — Ли повернул голову и уставился в лицо, не менее уставшее, чем у Маркуса. Разве что в глазах уверенность и желание что-то поменять, а не отчаяние.

— Есть план? — Георг если и веровал, то не яро. Полагался на собственные силы, а не на Инноса. — Готов выслушать и… согласиться.

— Не подробный! — Ли кивнул. — Нужно бросить приманку и заманить орков в западню. Зажатых со всех сторон, их перебить можно.

Он знал, о чём говорил. С Луккором, варантским генералом, такой манёвр получился, а ведь южан было гораздо больше, чем миртанийцев. Враги сгинули, их засосало болото.

Миртанийцы выстояли, потому что сильнее.

Ли вырвался из воспоминаний о прошлом и вернулся в настоящее. Георг молчал и не отрываясь смотрел на него.

Восхищённо. С уважением.

Краем глаза Ли приметил, как гвардейцы поднялись и пошли в их сторону.

Георг не мигал. Он словно превратился в статую, подобную той, что в главном зале. Глаза блестели, как огонёк, лившийся от Инноса.

Ли терпеливо дожидался его ответа — так долго, что успел вернуться намолившийся, наклянчивший сил Маркус. Тот удивлённо заозирался и тоже замер в ожидании. Георга возвращение подчинённого будто подстегнуло:

— Как же я рад, что вы живы и вернулись, генерал Ли!

Молодёжь удивлённо уставилась на легендарного преступника, воины постарше, наслышанные об убийстве генералом жены короля, зароптали. Маркус от удивления открыл рот.

Ли не собирался оправдываться, доказывать, что его упекли за Барьер за преступление, которое он не совершал.

Он был уверен: отчаянно нуждавшиеся в военачальнике люди пойдут за ним.

Даже за преступником.

В которого он скоро превратится.


	3. Миртана, Венгард, Северный квартал

Топ-топ-топ!

Ли, заложив руки за спину, расхаживал взад-вперёд.

Топ-топ!

Только его шаги громко звучали. Лучники выстроились в ряд и молчали. Они стояли прямо, носки вместе, подбородки вздёрнуты. Прекрасно вымуштрованы.

Ли обошёл воинов и оглядел каждого со спины. Стрелы обычные. Негусто. И у орков не «позаимствовать», потому те предпочитали арбалеты — да такие, что твёрдое, привыкшее, что упирается приклад, плечо стрелка не выдерживало.

Орочье — оркам.

Ли недобро взглянул, когда один из воинов зевнул. Все в эту ночь спали мало. Наверное, и прошедшие тоже. Всегда приходилось быть начеку: врагу сонных перебить куда легче.

— Призываю не зевать, но сжать яйца в кулаке. И узнать, что такое боль. — Многие узнали, по шрамам видно. Иные, молодые сосунки, осмелились начать расспросы. Благо Георг прикрикнул, дескать, самим выводы пора учиться делать, а не уподобляться городским сплетникам.

Несомненно, Ли говорил образно. К счастью, дураков, воспринявших его слова буквально, не нашлось.

В отдельную кучку собрались бойцы с алебардами. У статуи Инноса столпились мечники. Последние закрылись щитами, отчего со стороны могло показаться, будто они защищали драгоценного бога. Среди них встал и Маркус.

— Кто сможет разведать обстановку? — Ли окинул взглядом присутствовавших.

— Нескольких разведчиков мы потеряли, — оправдался Георг и сделал шаг вперёд, выставив щит. — Когда пропал последний, появившийся извне парень, я не решился посылать на смерть ещё одного.

— Когда он пропал? — Ли понял, о ком речь.

— Пару дней назад. Появился раньше. Я попросил его разжиться припасами. Если бы не он, мы бы не смогли позавтракать.

Ли замер.

— Припасы — это хорошо… — глухо проговорил он.

Кое-что не сходилось. Мало, ой как мало времени, чтобы добраться из Миртаны на край Севера, если только друг Ли шёл не останавливаясь. Это сомнительно: он — живой человек, которого как бы Иннос ни любил, но которому нужно спать, есть, по нужде останавливаться. Да и в одиночку с отрядами орков не справиться, нужно пересиживать, пока те пройдут мимо или пока не отыщется лазейка между горами.

Ли выяснил, как выглядел парень. Всё сходилось: и русая короткая борода, и светлые глаза, и возраст, и даже гримаса, которую повторил один из алебардщиков, точь-в-точь как у приятеля.

— Не знаю почему, но я ему поверил. Будто Иннос указал на этого мужчину, мол, донесёт кубок до Каррипто. Но он пропал. И из замка вестей нет, — пожаловался подошедший Маркус.

Он не смог назвать имя загадочного разведчика.

Никто его не смог назвать.

И это тоже сходилось.

В Нордмаре камни телепортации — большая редкость, Ли они не попадались, но это не означало, что их не существовало.

Ли мог предположить, что заточённые в храме Инноса воины потеряли счёт дням, но отмёл мысль: от безделья, вынужденного или нет, время тянется. Он поверил бы, если услышал: «…пару недель назад», но не дней.

Топ-топ!

Ли отбросил мысли о странном расхождении во времени и подозвал Георга, чтобы поделиться мыслями.

Он приметил, что сводчатый потолок храма без поддержки колонн пошёл трещинами. Одной атаки тараном хватит, чтобы крыша обрушилась.

Он надеялся на лаз, через который уходили разведчики. Зря.

— У Серрика камни телепортации, а второй… Как же его зовут-то? — озадачился Георг. Так и не вспомнив, продолжил: — У него свиток был, ну, из тех редких и бесполезных, что в животных оборачивают. Он в мясного жука и…

Ли всё понял.

Он крайне редко прибегал к магии, и то к целительной, иначе бы сдох. Телесные раны заживали, но от ощущения внутреннего опустошения подкашивались ноги и кружилась голова. «Свитки отнимают ману, — поделился Мильтен, маг Огня, — поэтому тебе плохо. Поэтому послушников много, но в маги хотя бы первого круга проходят не все. Не выдерживают испытание. Иные дураки гибнут, когда рискуют и берут в руки руны шестого круга».

Каждый взращивал свою силу. Воин — телесную. Маг — ману. Со стороны казалось, будто это легко. Нелегко. Поэтому дураки, радовавшиеся, что один жадный до денег маг переписал рунические надписи на бумагу и пустивший свитки в обиход, чтобы и обычный люд мог ими пользоваться, вскоре отказались от сомнительного удовольствия почувствовать себя волшебником.

Друг рисковал. Заклятье могло закончиться, а он — очутиться в толпе орков. Его мог раздавить тяжеленный сапог. И это не говоря о мерзком самочувствии.

Как бы то ни было, но надежда отправить часть людей наружу через лаз пропала. Придётся искать другой выход, и Ли решился:

— Мы впустим в храм орков.

Он окинул взглядом воинов. Как ожидалось, те переглядывались, перешёптывались, смотрели недоверчиво и как на безумца.

Георг почесал небритый подбородок.

— И? — хмыкнул он.

— Разместимся в том… — кивок в сторону, где мигал огонёк, — зале. Когда орки проберутся, обрушим на них статую.

Ли рассчитывал на суматоху среди орков. Пока те будут спешно гадать, что происходит, воины разбегутся в разные стороны. Главное — направить их туда, куда нужно.

Ли ожидал, что первым возмутится фанатичный Маркус, но тот, как ни странно, молчал. Зато зароптал арбалетчик, чья длинная борода доставала едва ли не до середины груди:

— Рехнулся? Нас же самих погребут камни!

— Не погребут, — вмешался Георг, — если прижмёмся к стенам.

— Иннос… Нет, нет, я ослышался. Ну не может собраться в одном месте столько святотатцев! — Маркус всё же встрял. — Нет, я не позволю.

Топ-топ, шаг-второй… Ли толкнул его в грудь. Крепкого паладина с ног сбить нелегко, он и не рассчитывал. Главное — вбить в голову фанатика немного разума.

— Послушай, дурень, рано или поздно сюда ворвутся орки. Думаешь, они, озарённые светом Инноса, преклонят колени?! Ничего подобного, они разобьют статую! — Маркус, слушая громкую речь, моргал. Ли победно усмехнулся и уже спокойнее добавил: — Выбив Венгард из орочьих лап, мы отстроим храм и возведём новую.

Маркус посмотрел на Георга, будто искал поддержку у соратника. Вероятно, так оно и было, только Георг встал на сторону Ли.

Вот от кого запросто получить удар в спину: от фанатичного безумца. За Маркусом придётся глядеть в оба. Ли убил бы его для надёжности, но никто не одобрит такой ход, даже Георг с его надеждой отстоять столицу.

— Генерал дело говорит. Инносу в любом случае не выстоять, — проговорил тот. Глаза Маркуса яростно сверкнули, будто тот самый огонёк, даривший свет во мраке. Слова Георга прозвучали обречённо, и это особенно заметно слышалось со стороны.

Уже день, Ли в этом был уверен. Он проспал ровно столько, сколько нужно, позавтракал выделенной ему галетой с куском вяленого мяса и запил водой — всего глотком, потому что запасы воины берегли.

Если получится отстоять город, уже сегодня Ли напьётся чистейшей холодной воды из колодца.

Должно получиться.

_Робар должен погибнуть от рук того, кто стал ему не нужен. Не мог он поверить, будто гибель его жены — дело рук генерала, сражавшегося с ним бок о бок, подставлявшего грудь под клинок, чтобы уберечь своего короля в бою._

Не мог, но поверил.

Ли отряхнулся от недобрых дум и прошёлся среди воинов.

— Значит, так. Первыми выбираются лучники и арбалетчики и снимают со стены орков. Мечники и алебардщики — половина в бой, половина на стены. И берегитесь огненных шаров. Постарайтесь убрать шаманов первыми, — поучал он под топот собственных ног.

Топ!

Ли остановился, когда услыхал:

— А вы что будете делать, генерал?!

Насмешку в голосе не услышал бы глухой.

Маркус, больше некому.

— Я? — Ли хмыкнул. — Буду драться, дам разросшейся силе волю. — Он погладил рукоять меча, пока ещё покоившегося в ножнах. — Есть вопросы? — Он окинул всех взглядом и добавил: — В таком случае, Георг, распредели воинов.

Ожидание надоело. Даже сейчас, когда Ли к Робару был так близок. Поэтому воины готовы что-то делать, только бы время перестало тянуться так медленно. В колонии Ли казалось, что скребки добывали слишком мало руды. Куча медленно росла. Когда кусков накопилась целая гора, просил Сатураса, мага Воды, начать ритуал, но тот отмахивался: «Энергии не хватит. Барьер не падёт!»

Ли злился на Сатураса, но соглашался, потому что волшебникам виднее.

Он злился и на друга, которого счёл вероломным, потому что тот забрал энергию для меча.

Гнев пропал, когда барьер пал.

Ли не знал воинов по именам. Зато Георг их помнил и называл. Ольф, Токо, Марти — и много других.

— Так точно, слушаюсь! — отзывались бойцы самыми разными голосами — как грубыми, так и тонкими — почти женскими.

Наскоро съев припасы — до конца, потому что не понадобятся, и запив водой, воины начали приготовления. Сначала, пыхтя и переругиваясь, сдвинули наваленные у двери камни. Пока часть работала, остальные осмотрели статую. Та держалась на земле силой собственной тяжести, а не вкопана. Одному-двоим сдвинуть трудно. Пришлось приволочь несколько камней и затолкать между постаментом и стеной. Самые малые — в первую очередь. Каждый ложившийся наверх — крупнее.

— Иннос сердится! — вяло попытался Маркус остановить «святотатство» и указал на мигавший огонёк. Не преуспел, разумеется. Получил в ответ брань Георга и недовольное: «Займись делом!»

Ли не знал, занялся он делом или нет. Он сам охотно помогал расчищать вход. Пот лился рекой, воды почти не осталось.

Не осталось, когда приготовления закончились.

Тогда Ли приказал отодвинуть засов. Часть воинов под руководством Георга удалилась в соседний зал, остальные, включая его, остались у двери.

Вот она, сила, — когда рукоять до боли впивается в защищённую перчаткой ладонь. Несомненно, возня не смогла не остаться не услышанной. Толстая дверь глушила гортанную орочью речь.

Орки ждали, что обессилевшие люди сдадутся. Ясно, что задумали: часть воинов убьют, часть рабами сделают. Не лижущими им пятки наёмниками, потому что здешние воины слишком верны Венгарду и Миртане.

_Королю._

— Никас, готовься! — Ли запомнил имя лучшего арбалетчика, потому что Георг назвал.

Сам Никас, вечно хмурый из-за вертикальных морщин на переносице и сросшихся бровей, кивнул и пристроил на плече здоровенный арбалет — легко, будто игрушечное оружие, которым баловались мальчишки.

По знаку Ли воины сдвинули засов и потянули на себя створки.

Орочьи голоса враз стали громче. Топот ног и…

Никас медлил. Не выстрелил, даже когда воины, державшие левую створку, пошатнулись. Ли убеждал себя, что так надо, что лучший арбалетчик своё дело знает, старается попасть, чтобы разозлить врага.

Когда и правая створка пошатнулась, раздался долгожданный щелчок и орочий рёв.

— Налегайте изо всех сил! — скомандовал Ли.

Сил должно хватить. Не дети здесь собрались, вон как мышцы под кожаными кирасами бойцов в лёгких доспехах бугрятся. Раз-два! Слаженно сработали, и те, кто задвигал засов, не медлили.

— Не в мелкую сошку попал, — похвастался Никас. — Не в командира их, но всё же…

Его речь была прервана дружным криком.

Сильны орки, ой сильны. Расчёт оправдался: они приняли возню за желание сдаться, но всё же нелегко пришлось.

Ли облегчённо выдохнул, когда засов попал в скобу. До конца задвинуть его несложно.

— Отходим! — скомандовал он.

Вечер наступил, не смог он не приметить. Потому что небо закатное. Потому что ворвавшийся свежий воздух, который он вдохнул с наслаждением, не знойный дневной.

Но всё же был рад, что ни одного камня на пути. Никто не споткнулся, только у арочного входа в зал Инноса толчея: каждый старался попасть первым, потому что орки успели притащить таран и начали колотить в дверь так, что с потолка посыпались камни.

Ли ждал, хотя мелкие куски ударили пару-тройку раз в не защищённую шлемом голову.

Не мог он умереть, когда до Робара только руку протянуть.

Потолок затрещал, когда все ворвались в зал.

— Всем прижаться к стене! — скомандовал Ли.

Он сделал это первым. Припал лбом и носом до боли, зажмурился.

Пол трясся. Камни сыпались. Стена тряслась — с такой силой выбивали орки дверь.

От чудовищного грохота сердце ухнуло вниз и ноги подкосились. Дверь рухнула. Грохот не прекратился.

Расчёт оказался верен.

Обвалился потолок. Яростный орочий рёв сменился предсмертным воем.

— Приготовились!.. — скомандовал Георг стоявшим за статуей воинам. Ли доверил ему отобрать самых сильных. Такие, как правило, предпочитали двуручные тяжеленные топоры. — Ждём, пока их не ворвётся толпа!

Главное, чтобы ни одному дураку не вздумалось отскочить от стены, иначе…

Ли медленно развернулся.

Орки не торопились.

Свет от статуи лился ровно, не мигал, будто Иннос одобрил затею. Ли смело развернулся и дал знак сдвинуться к арке. Вдоль стен бойцы, будто две большие змеи, поползли.

Ли не прогадал: влетевшие болты дали понять, что первыми появились арбалетчики. Скоро начнётся пирушка: цель не находилась, болты со стуком вреза́лись в статую и не долетали до разместившихся за ней людей.

Пальцы занемели, потому что Ли сильно сжал рукоять. Он не был юнцом, чтобы полагать, что всё пойдёт по плану. Могло не пойти и раньше: дверь не удалось бы запереть из-за нехватки сил, крыша храма оказаться крепче, чем на вид… Но всё получилось два раза.

На третий частенько случались промахи. Этот раз не стал исключением: несколько нетерпеливых воинов оголили оружие, едва завидев первых ворвавшихся орков. Один пал сразу, остальные держались. Один из мечников ухитрился проткнуть орку грудь.

Статуя пошатывалась, но будто не думала сдвигаться. Ли стиснул зубы.

Дурак-дурак-дурак! Орки перекрыли единственный выход. Они, ревущие, пробирались по камням. Их становилось всё больше.

Больше и воинов, побежавших в драку.

Ли попрощался с жизнью.

Но как трус он умирать не собирался, поэтому едва не сделал шаг вперёд.

Но вовремя заметил, что статуя сильно наклонилась.

— Отступаем! — скомандовал он.

Не все его послушались и успели отпрыгнуть к стене ровнёхонько за миг до того, как статуя рухнула.

От грохота в ушах зазвенело, осколки оцарапали лицо. Наверное, кровь пошла, но это мелочи. Главное, Ли удержался на ногах, потому что земля затряслась. Кто-то упал.

Кого-то придавило — только гвардейские сапоги видать под камнями. Выжившие орки не меньше, чем люди, опешили, по счастью, силачи, но с которыми и юнец справится, не то что сильный воин. Кто-то ввязался в бой, остальные послушались Ли и направились к выходу.

По камням взбираться нелегко. Укрыться за ними можно, что и делали воины, спасаясь от летевших, большей частью мимо, болтов. Ли едва успел склонить голову, как над ней пролетел огненный шар: шаманы опомнились. Повезло людям, что дверь облицована металлом, иначе орки выкурили бы их из храма давно.

К ближайшему от храма дому Ли едва ли не выполз. Скрывшись за стеной, он приметил, как по лестнице на стену взобрался лучник, потом ещё один. Первый прицелился и снял стоявшего на страже, целившегося орка. Лёгкость лука обыграла тяжесть арбалета.

Лучники, арбалетчики, мечники, алебардщики потянулись к стене дружным строем. Орков в храме погибло больше, чем людей. Ли надеялся, что хотя бы треть получилось убрать.

Он приготовится к драке с выскочившим навстречу орком. Меч звякнул, Краш-Варрок взревел, рассекая воздух. Ли отбил атаку, потом ещё одну, затем рубанул по волосатой руке. Орк взревел и выронил оружие.

И погиб. Сомнительно, что с пронзённым сердцем выжил.

Ли обежал дом и умчался на помощь Георгу и остальным, кто не полез на стену. Краем глаза он приметил, как лепивший огненный шар шаман рухнул, очевидно, сбитый стрелой лучника на стене.

Ли не любил колдунов. Хотя те носили не доспехи, а матерчатую одежду, но творили сильные заклинания.

Будто в подтверждение мыслям, раздался душераздирающий крик. Один из мечников, горевший заживо, катался по земле.

Шаман стоял спиной к Ли.

Сила вкупе с яростью — огромная мощь. Ли в несколько шагов подбежал к нему и насадил на меч — подло, но орк заслужил. Отпихнув ногой тело, умчался в бой.

Орков оказалось меньше, чем он рассчитывал.

Странно, что не появились из других частей города. Хотя от близлежащего квартала отделял всего один неширокий мост — Ли рассчитывал, что орки будут появляться медленно, — но всё же не могли не прийти на бой.

Что-то не так…

Раздумывать было некогда. Он отбил атаку, а затем проткнул толстую шею ещё одному орку и едва увернулся от удара в голову зашедшего со спины врага. Тот промазал, огромный Краш-Пах бесплодно рассёк воздух и ударил в булыжную мостовую. Замешкавшейся твари снести голову ничего не стоило.

Ли, залитый кровью, в ней же едва не поскользнувшийся, понёсся к бежавшему навстречу орку. Над головой свистели стрелы и болты.

Куда жалкому Краш-Варроку выстоять против закалённой на севере стали? Он далеко отлетел, а его хозяин пал с раскроённой мордой, и без того уродливой.

Везло Ли, пока везло. С лезвия капала кровь, а у него ни одной раны, не считая царапин. Если зелье найдётся, и те затянутся без шрамов.

Ли нёсся в одну сторону, поворачивался, смотрел в другую, пока не услышал громкое:

— Победа!

Маркус добивал раненых орков.

Георг держал орочью голову за волосы.

Ли понял: убит командир. На обезглавленном теле — роскошная кольчуга и синий плащ, какие носили только военачальники.

А это значит, действительно победа. Воины заламливали руки пленённым оркам. Раненые катались по земле и стонали.

Но ликующий крик, наверное, услышали в замке.

К воинам постепенно присоединились лучники и арбалетчики, что атаковали со стен. Ли понимал: если бы не они, бой мог решиться иначе. Орков на стенах было мало: за барьер не могли проникнуть не только их сородичи, но и люди. Снаружи нападения они не ждали. Стену захватить и снять с неё стражников оказалось несложно.

Пока воины ликовали, Ли сомневался. Он ждал подвоха, поэтому метался, приказывал заглянуть за каждый дом — и в каждый дом.

Успокоился у моста, точнее, опешил. Потому что стала ясна причина, почему со стороны врага не пришла подмога. Более того, на острове тишина.

— Тварь трусливая! Ты всегда прятался за спинами военачальников! — Ли наставник научил — защищать в первую очередь короля. Молодой, тот даже мечтал, что однажды встанет грудью и заслужит славу. Так было во время войны с Варантом, только удовольствия не принесло, потому что Ли, будучи уже зрелым, понимал: идеалы вдалбливаются молодым, чтобы король жил как можно дольше. Что Робару? Бойцом больше, бойцом меньше, на место погибшего найдётся другой. Ли же действовал по привычке.

Он посмотрел на остров, тихий, будто вымерший — только дома давали понять, что там ещё недавно жили люди.

Стало ясно: орков на острове перебили, люди спрятались в крепости, отгородились, будто отказались от Северной и Южной частей.

Иначе не перекрыли бы путь. Ли не сомневался: это сделали человеческие маги, а не шаманы.

Потому что оркам нет нужды разрушать соединявший отдельные кварталы в единый Венгард каменный мост.


	4. Миртана, Венгард, крепость

Башни королевского замка казались такими близкими! Ли жалел, что среди шаманьего барахла не нашлось ни единого свитка, который превратил бы его в шершня. Перелетел бы пропасть с журчавшей внизу рекой — и всё. Он стоял на сломанном мосту и смотрел на противоположный берег.

В самой высокой башне жил маг. Волшебники любили такие, о которых сказки сложены, их рассказывала мать — о злых колдунах, похищавших принцесс, о благородных воинах, их спасавших. Она расплакалась, когда Ли, будучи подростком, пожелал уйти в город, чтобы учиться военному ремеслу, хотя откровенно завидовала королевской дочке, которой достался отважный человек.

Родители умерли от бушевавшей в то время заразы, братья разъехались в разные края. Один в Аргаан уплыл, второй погиб, наверное. От деревни, во всяком случае, остались сгоревшие дома и ни одного живого человека.

Орки любили запирать пленников в сараях и сжигать живьём. Ли с выжившими тварями поступил точно так же. Начались будни. Он слушал рёв. Стены деревянного дома сотрясались, когда проклятые ублюдки горели. Поделом: в вырытой яме нашлись обугленные кости и черепа, даже крохотные детские. Этого Ли не смог простить. Никто не простил. Никто не сжалился.

— У меня были жена и две дочки, — поделился Никас. — Не здесь, под Монтерой…

Ли не дослушал. Раз «были», значит, нет больше ни жены, ни дочек. Суровый воин-арбалетчик жмурился, но предательский блеск глаз скрыть не мог.

Погибли.

Это лучше, чем узнать, что жена вышла замуж за другого и уплыла в дальние края, прихватив сына. Ли, всегда собранный, терялся, когда вспоминал беседу с паладином по имени Гирион, с которым очутился на одном корабле.

Лучше думать, что семью перебили орки, чем знать, что сын не вспоминает отца.

«Вырос!» — Ли сосчитал возраст своего мальчишки. Трудно сказать, кем стал. Главное, чтобы достойным человеком, а не мразью.

Венгард изменился. Прежде красивый, он зарос грязью, потому что некому вымести улицы. В придачу разрушенные дома не скоро отстроятся. И то по счастью орки припасы берегли, зная, что помощь извне не получат. Воины не голодали и не сидели без дела, топтали побуревшую от засохшей крови мостовую и выискивали, какой бы дом разобрать, чтобы перекинуть доски на другой берег.

— Каррипто не молоденький, — зудел Маркус. — Подслеповат. Как бы не принял вас за орков.

И он, и Георг, и сам Ли склонялись к тому, что мост разбил маг, причём сильный. Каррипто был таким раньше, но теперь-то силу взрастил ещё больше! Вон, барьер создал. Георг за последние три дня порассказать успел, что творилось в замке. Упоминал, что маг едва поднялся после ритуала — настолько сильно истощилась мана.

Но оклемался.

Ли посмотрел в небо — на вспыхивавший голубыми всполохами, сопровождавшимися гулом, барьер. Опять тюрьма.

В которую заточён сам Робар.

Маркус зудеть мог сколько угодно, но дальше не шёл, потому что Ли не выдержал упрёка за «святотатство» и просто-напросто врезал по фанатичной морде. У него был крепкий кулак.

Остальное доделал Георг, напомнивший, что без «святотатства» они все бы передохли.

Когда с орками было покончено, воины отоспались, отъелись и принялись за дело. Сначала выломали из крыши крепкого, бывшего таверной большого двухэтажного дома балку, потом ещё одну и соединили их досками. Среди хлама нашлись и гвозди, и молотки. Только стук раздавался в ещё сохранившем запах гари и горелой плоти воздухе.

Когда шаткий мост был создан и перекинут на другой берег, первым вызвался пойти Георг.

— Мне надо увидеться с Кобрином, — пояснил он. — Раз остров и Северная часть свободны, то и из Южной получится выбить орков. Вам, генерал, не советую появляться раньше, чем замолвлю словечко. Уверен, Кобрин с радостью согласится принять вашу помощь и отстоять Южный квартал. — Он замолчал и посмотрел прямо в глаза Ли. Наглядевшись, добавил: — Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я даже на мгновение не усомнился, что вы невиновны. Короля вероломно обманули.

Если бы Робар II захотел докопаться до истины, то докопался бы. Но он поверил в первую подсунутую версию, подброшенные «улики».

Ли понимал рвение Георга. Ещё больше понимал своё. Поэтому твёрдо заявил:

— Я пойду. Всё равно все узнают, что я вернулся.

— Как знаете, — сухо ответил Георг и отвернулся. Подойдя к сколоченным доскам, перекинутым на другой берег, сделал шаг.

Мост прогибался под его весом, скрипел, но он уверенно шёл. Ли стоял замерев, боясь, что жизнь достойного паладина глупо закончится, тело разобьётся о камни, по которым, журча, сбегала чистейшая горная река.

Когда Георг сошёл на землю, Ли выдохнул.

Теперь его очередь…

Мост легко выдержал бы лёгонькое женское тело или ребёнка, но не закованного в доспехи воина. По счастью, теперь на обеих сторонах было кому держать балки, поэтому Ли увереннее пошёл, чем Георг.

_Гнало его осознание, что с каждым шагом он ближе к Робару._

Он не смотрел вниз, но вперёд. И даже не почувствовал облегчения, когда ступил на землю. Ощущения ровно те, какие были до этого.

Цель — вот что заставляло позабыть об осторожности.

Ли осмотрелся: никого. Сгоревшие дома. Орков либо увели в тюрьму, либо, как давеча в Северной части, сожгли живьём. Возможно, выбить с острова заставил обычный голод. Как бы то ни было, но победа одержана.

Пройдя несколько улочек, пустынных, неживых — птицы и те не щебетали, — путники вышли к каменной лестнице, ведущей к железным вратам. Георг пошёл первым. Он же и заговорил с охранниками. Те покосились на молчавшего Ли и покрутили лебёдку.

Врата со скрежетом поднялись.

Вот она — крепость, такая непохожая на остальные кварталы Венгарда. Здесь кишела жизнь. Здесь было не протолкнуться. Здесь носились дети, а их матери, присев у корыт, стирали. На площади статуя Инноса дарила свет, несмотря на яркий солнечный день.

Здесь раздавался стук молота о наковальню: кузнец чинил покорёженное оружие.

— Дождись. Я переговорю с Кобрином, — кивнул Георг в сторону паладина в начищенных — хорошо, когда кузнец рядом — латах, который торопился к нему.

Он удалился, а Ли упёр руки в бока и бросил взгляд в каменную арку, где виднелась дверь, отделявшая его от Тронного зала. На него косились, иные проходили мимо. Если кто-то и узнал, то не заговаривал. Слухи слишком быстро разлетались.

Нужно быть тварью неблагодарной, чтобы тыкать в лицо прошлым, позабыв, кто помог в настоящем.

Ли дожидался Георга и от безделья озирался по сторонам.

И замер.

Его приятель, стоявший у статуи Инноса, вездесущ. Он по-прежнему красовался в доспехах, выкованных кузнецом из Нордмара. Он не обращал на Ли внимания и улыбался нёсшей ведро девице. Когда та упорхнула, повернул голову, затем двинулся навстречу.

Если бы приятель не обратил внимания на Ли, тот бы подумал о двойнике, о потерянном брате-близнеце, или не потерянном, но о котором знать посторонним не положено. Ну не мог один человек появляться в разных местах за короткое время!

Не двойник, он кивнул Ли, когда приблизился.

Топ-топ!

Тяжёлая у друга поступь. И вооружён хорошо. За спиной меч в ножнах, за пояс заткнут топорик, на лезвии выгравированы традиционные нордмарские узоры. С Севера прибыл, сразу видно.

— Здоро́во! — услышал Ли и пожал протянутую руку.

— Привет, — ответил он. — Не обиделся, смотрю, на мою шалость.

— Если бы камень был один, то разозлился бы и постарался твой глаз на твой же член натянуть. А так даже не заметил, что его нет.

Ли это не удивило. Стоило догадаться, к чему приведут шашни с королём. Несомненно, друг — да как же звучит его проклятое имя?! — раздобыл камень телепортации прямо в Тронный зал. Подмывало задать вопрос: «Ну что, выдал королю, что я здесь?»

Ли не отрывал взгляд от топора. Хорошее оружие. Нордмарские кузнецы знают своё дело.

— Работа Ингвара, — пояснил приятель и вынул оружие из-за пояса. Начищенное до блеска лезвие сверкнуло в солнечных лучах. Он протянул топор Ли. Тот взял и всмотрелся в узор. Ингвар — кузнец из Клана Молота. И там побывал, пострел вездесущий. Ли не удивится, если выяснится, что приятель объездил весь Морград. — Не нужен? Помог воинам из Клана Молота выбить орков — получил топорик в награду, — вздох, — а продавать жаль. Он стоит гораздо дороже, чем мне предлагали, — опять вздох, — зато не жаль, если попадёт в хорошие руки.

Взгляд светлых сощуренных глаз — хитрющий-прехитрющий. Задумал что-то, наглец-любимчик богов. Что именно, Ли спросить не успел, хотя рукоять сжал.

Беседу прервал подошедший Георг. Он вытаращился на друга Ли, что дало понять, кто именно появлялся в храме давеча:

— Генерал, Кобрин хочет с вами переговорить.

— Ладно, пойду. Тех, кто может попасть наружу, единицы, — спешно распрощался друг, вынул из сумки камень, махнул рукой и исчез.

Ли вытаращился на оставшуюся после него дымку, затем повертел в руках топор, пока Георг не отвлёк:

— Кобрин ждёт.

Ли вскинул голову. Как же ему хотелось знать, что именно доложили Робару II! В любом случае тот увидит его лицо, услышит речь, поймёт, за что сдохнет как пёс шелудивый. За вероломство. Заслужил.

Ли заткнул топор за пояс и отправился следом за Георгом.

Тук-тук!

Даже в бою с орками сердце не колотилось так сильно, как сейчас. Во всяком случае, Ли не этого не ощущал. Сейчас будто билось о кирасу — настолько сильным был стук.

Они пошли мимо входа в Тронный зал.

Ли от Робара совсем близко. Скоро заглянет в светлые глаза — наследие Нордмара, увидит выражение лица, хотя король готов ко встрече. Цепные псы не могли не доложить, кто развязал битву в Северной части города.

Дневная духота сменилась прохладой казарм. Как везде, стены увешаны щитами, оружием и гобеленами. Деревянный грубый стол, исцарапанный лезвиями, потому что воины любили игры с оружием. И паладин за ним.

Тот встал, отодвинул стул и… почтительно склонил темноволосую голову. Свечей было мало, чтобы разогнать полумрак, и Ли трудно было разобрать оттенок коротко стриженной шевелюры.

— Приветствую вас, генерал, — проговорил Кобрин и вышел из-за стола, затем протянул руку. Ли пожал её. — Признаюсь, удивился, когда Георг доложил о вашем появлении, — вздох, — потому что… Вы знаете почему. — Он не ошибся: Ли знал. — Нужно быть отчаянным, чтобы в одиночку прийти сюда…

— Нужно быть просто сильным, — перебил Ли. — Силу взрастить трудно, но не невозможно.

— Согласен, — Кобрин нахмурился, — потому что мы слишком полагались на руны, и вот что из этого вышло: потеряли половину могущества. Руны превратились в камешки, а нас, паладинов, осталось мало, потому что ослабели, значительно ослабели.

Он осознал ошибку всех паладинов и свою в частности. Осознал, но не сдался. Меч не просто покоится в ножнах, треугольный щит к ножке стола не для красоты прислонён.

Ли выдержал испытующий взгляд Кобрина, не отвёл глаз и не склонил голову. Он прямо держал спину и ждал.

Ждал всего.

Даже того, что его упрячут за решётку.

Он покосился на прогромыхавших доспехами гвардейцев. Те не стали прерывать беседу и удалились, Кобрин продолжил:

— Даже король не пытается скрыть, что нам нужны силы, чтобы выбить орков. Поэтому, думаю, вы легко заслужите былое уважение. Особенно если поможете вытурить орков из Южной части.

_Ли не нужно было расположение Робара._

Он сделал шаг, чтобы приблизиться к паладину, и не прогадал.

О, Ли поможет, если надо. Только…

— Я не умею летать, — отозвался он.

— Каррипто создаст магический мост, как только наберётся сил.

Значит, всё же расстарался маг, а не орочьи шаманы. Ли понимал, для чего понадобилась безумная затея: чтобы с севера и юга на остров не подоспела подмога.

— Простите, лорд Кобрин, но неужели вам не доложили, что в храме выжившие? — вмешался Георг.

— Доложили, — со вздохом ответил Кобрин, — но король решил, что вы обречены. Я не смог его переубедить.

Ли слабо улыбнулся. Поддержку паладинов он заслужил. Кобрин радел за тех, кого и так осталось мало. Георг, который должен разочароваться в трясшемся за собственную шкуру короле. Жаль, мало времени, чтобы переговорить с ними, составить план. В нордмарские традиции, одной из которых Ли собирался воспользоваться, вмешиваться никто не должен.

Но Ли в Миртане, а не в Нордмаре.

— Проклятый… — Георг не договорил и покосился на прошедших мимо гвардейцев. — Мы для коронованных расходный материал, не более. — Он ударил кулаком, затянутым в металлическую перчатку, по столу. Раздался грохот.

— Тихо! — успокоил его Кобрин и прошёлся взад-вперёд, отчего тяжёлые доспехи загремели. — Волей-неволей, но нужно доложить королю, что Северная часть чиста. Кто-нибудь что-нибудь хочет передать? — Он посмотрел на Георга, затем на Ли.

Последнему было что передать.

Например, нордмарский топор. По северным традициям это означало, что даритель вызывал на бой.

Вернуть оружие — позор, признак трусости.

Кобрин вытаращил тёмные глаза, но подарок для короля принял, затем поднял голову.

— Уверены, генерал? — уточнил.

— Более чем, — кивнул Ли.

Кобрин замер. В глазах — плохо скрытое… Восхищение? Ли казалось именно так, потому что не хотелось думать, что паладин решил, будто он безумец.

— В таком случае ищите свободную кровать и падайте. Не думаю, что ответа придётся долго прождать, — отозвался Кобрин и, сжав рукоять топора, побрёл к выходу.

Ли поймал взгляд, полный надежды.

Он всё понял: Георг как бы ни ценил Инноса и его избранника, но то, что король, зная, что в храме выжившие, обрёк их на смерть, простить не смог.


	5. Миртана, Венгард, площадь

Свободная койка в виде сшитого из шкур спальника нашлась. Нашлась и миска каши с кусочками мяса. Ли охотно съел её до самого дна, чтобы не потерять силу. Не для того он её взращивал, чтобы проиграть.

Он поглаживал рукоять меча с выгравированными на лезвии рунами и довольно улыбался.

Хорошая работа. Иного оружия в королевской коллекции не могло быть. Синеватый отлив дал понять: меч выкован не из простой, но магической руды.

Кобрин принёс его со словами: «Завтра на рассвете у статуи Инноса».

Робар не пожелал поговорить с тем, с кем поступил так вероломно. Ли не стремился его увидеть. В любом случае он взглянет в светлые, как небо Нордмара, глаза, которые не должны быть у человека с подлой душонкой, прежде чем убьёт. О, он, генерал, уверен в своей силе, выпестованной за много лет.

Он с наслаждением вытянул ноги и, сунув меч-согласие в ножны и припрятав под сшитый из шкур спальник, закрыл глаза. Придётся спать чутко, иначе он не умел. Иначе бы погиб давно.

Ли глубоко вдохнул полной, не прикрытой кирасой грудью спёртый воздух казармы, пропитанный вонью давно не стиранных портянок, и закрыл глаза.

Не проспит рассвет. Он привык подниматься, когда едва солнце озаряло Миртану, ещё с детства. Скотина требовала поесть, грядки — прополки. Крестьяне рано вставали и поздно ложились.

Уставший Ли редко видел сны. Эта ночь стала исключением.

Прошлое напомнило о себе: он за решёткой ждал, что придёт жена. Изо дня в день. Даже ночью ждал.

Не пришла. Не позволили им увидеться, наивно решил Ли, но продолжил ждать.

Не явилась и на суд.

Ли высматривал её, прижимавшую к себе сына, в толпе, когда, закованный в кандалы, взбирался по трапу на корабль, который должен был доставить его на остров Хоринис.

Не увидел.

Во сне звал — не её, сына, — и не дозвался.

Исковеркал Робар его жизнь, лишил семьи.

…в итоге подбитые мехом нордмарские сапоги обагрились кровью.

Ли открыл глаза и сел. Впервые во сне он увидел такой исход. Неважно, любимчик Инноса король или нет, но всё одно: кровь красная — как у знатных людей, как у крестьян; как у сильных нордмарцев, как у подлых варантцев. Как у орков, в конце концов.

В казарме не было окон, но он почувствовал: утро зачиналось, поэтому поднялся и принялся собираться.

— Что тебе неймётся? — сонно забормотал один из гвардейцев и отвернулся к стене.

— Поднимайся, дурак. Не слышал? Робар грязному предателю лично взялся навалять! — отозвался его приятель.

Ли сделал вид, что его не задело оскорбление.

_Если Робар позволит, он перекинется с ним парой слов, вынудит дать понять людям, что предатель — как раз таки король._

Проснувшиеся воины разом закопошились. Всем хотелось посмотреть на бой. Ли, привыкший сам справляться с многочисленными ремнями доспехов, о помощи никого никогда не просил. Пристроив как влитую на теле вожделенную тяжесть, отправился к двери.

Топ-топ!

Тяжёл его шаг, куда тяжелее, чем у любопытных сосунков, что едва успели взяться за меч.

Двор встретил его утренней свежестью, даже птицы защебетали. Высыпали на площадь, казалось, все.

Одного не хватало — самого короля.

Ли встал у статуи и вынул меч. Отливавшее холодной синевой нордмарское лезвие сверкнуло алым в свете восходившего солнца. Скоро напитается королевской кровью.

Ли допускал, что на него набросятся, едва король падёт с пробитой грудью. Нужно что-то сказать, но не хотелось. Поэтому он окинул всех взглядом, развернулся ко входу в Тронный зал и замер.

Вот он, ублюдок, в алой — как мастер ухитрился прокрасить кожу? — кирасе. Постарел Робар, волосы стали белыми, будто нордмарский снег. Как всегда, с телохранителями по обе стороны, один из которых — маг в алой мантии.

Топ-топ!

Королевская поступь осталась тяжёлой. Робар прежде всего был воином.

Точнее, был воином, хорошим, пока жажда власти и крови окончательно не вскружила голову. Трудно сказать, насколько тяжело далось поражение, но желание выжить, а не вступить в бой, пусть и неравный, взяло верх.

— Ваше Величество! — поприветствовали воины.

Робар подошёл к статуе и уставился уставшими, выцветшими с возрастом глазами, окружёнными сеточкой морщин, на бывшего генерала. Постарел он, сильно постарел, сдал. Сжал в руке поблёскивавший магией меч так, что костяшки побелели.

— Я до последнего думал, что ты самозванец, потому что не попросил аудиенции, — усмехнулся король краешком рта. — Хотя заманить орков в ловушку, как армию Луккора в Варанте, при их численном превосходстве последнего смог бы только ты, Ли, но сомнения терзали.

Вспомнил — надо же! — король Луккора, погубленного Ли, а не Геллона, павшего от его меча.

Надо что-то сказать.

Но что?

Ли было что сказать. День за днём, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем, год за годом он придумывал речь, которую скажет вытершему об него ноги и выбросившему, будто ненужную вещь, королю при встрече.

Но слова вылетели. Робар по-прежнему стискивал рукоять меча, Ли поглаживал лезвие закалённого в нордмарском морозе оружия.

Король не сознается прилюдно, что отправил на каторгу невиновного, потому что ему надо было кого-то наказать, потому что улики неопровержимы. Надо заставить его признаться, иначе Ли не не сможет вернуть доброе имя.

Потому что ублюдки, которых поймали, указали, что действовали по наитию Ли.

«Кому, как не вам, Ваше Величество, знать, что простолюдины как никто рвутся к власти?» — запомнились слова Ольтрима, советника. Тот жив. Вышел поглазеть на бой, вытаращил блёклые круглые зенки. И ведь харя не треснула, несмотря на войну, расплылась, появился второй подбородок.

— Странно. Вы, Ваше Величество, охотнее верите в то, что вам хочется верить, — съёрничал Ли и усмехнулся краешком рта. — Я ожидал: заявите прилюдно, что я не генерал Ли. Меня-то мало кто помнит!

Взгляд, пристальный, ледяной, будто горная вершина в Нордмаре.

— Нет! — Робар покачал головой. — Я верю в правду. — Он не отвёл глаз. Решил возвыситься над не пожелавшим преклонить колени Ли? — Ты из кожи вон лез, чтобы заслужить хоть какое-то звание. Когда не получалось, опять упорно лез, обвинял других в дискриминации, мол, им досталось больше благ и королевской милости, потому что они рождены в благородной семье, а не в крестьянской. Было? Было! А слова, что король-выходец из простого народа поймёт крестьян как никто другой, звучали?!

Звучали. Но ведь сколько времени прошло! Ли был гораздо моложе, а юности свойственна и глупость, и зависть. Перерос со временем, понял, что власть — это не просто носить корону и просиживать задницу на троне. Это гораздо больше. Поэтому перестал стремиться к ней.

Но ведь нашёлся ублюдок, который вспомнил брошенные много лет назад слова...

Которые можно истолковать как угодно. Ли был уверен: король осознал, что его генерал не виновен, поэтому «смилостивился», заменил казнь на пожизненное заточение в колонии.

— Было и это, — решился он на правду.

Ли ловил на себе взгляды, ощущал их, липкие, норовившие залезть под доспех. Он слышал шаги. Король поднял правую руку, дал знак, что вмешиваться не нужно.

— Ну вот. Теперь представь, каково было мне, когда я узнал, что моя беременная жена погибла. — Робар жестом подозвал охранника и принял топор. Усмехнулся, разглядывая узоры. — Разве ты не обезумел, когда понял, что у тебя больше ни жены, ни сына? Уверен, обезумел. Я живой, Ли, и горе даже у меня способно выбить почву из-под ног.

Он был прав: Ли обезумел, хотел прирезать ни в чём не повинного Гириона, который всего лишь принёс плохую весть. По счастью, его скрутили и заперли в трюме, пока не остыл.

После Ли опустошал запасы рома.

Но прощения у Гириона попросил, а не оправдывался.

— Обычай земель моего отца — так вызывать на поединок. — Робар повертел подаренный топор. Лезвие из магической руды сверкнуло синеватым светом. — А обычай велит не убивать победителя. Я подписал и заверил соответствующий указ, чтобы мои люди не разорвали тебя, если поединок завершится не в мою пользу. Хотя ясно, что твой тщеславный приятель приложил руку. Это оружие я видел на его поясе. Только… — Робар обречённо посмотрел прямо в глаза Ли, затем отвернулся, — обезглавленная Миртана окончательно падёт.

— Она пала, потому что остова не было, — возмутился Ли, — твёрдого, будто магическая руда. А без остова голова не нужна.

Ох и недобрый же прищур! Неприятный изгиб рта. Дрожь в жилистых руках. И ведь король не вернул топор, потому что по нордмарским обычаям — это позор, признак трусости. Он смотрел в сторону.

Ли повернул голову и закусил губу: друг, чьё имя он запамятовал, стоял в толпе, таращился на происходившее. И взгляд хитрый-прехитрый, как тогда, когда отдал топор. И ухмылка ехидная.

— Что же вы, простолюдины, такие тщеславные-то? Твой приятель, вложивший через тебя топор в мои руки и твоими руками намеревающийся меня убить, решил, что станет достойным преемником?! Ну-ну! — Робар усмехнулся и ещё раз взглянул на топор, затем на Ли. Его грудная клетка вздымалась и опадала. — Что же он, любимчик богов, не вызвал на поединок, а подбил тебя? Силы-то у нас, дарованные Инносом, равны!

Король вышел из себя. По-нордмарски бледное лицо пошло красными пятнами, глаза заблестели ярче, чем огонёк над рукоятью меча Инноса.

— В том-то и разница, мой король, что вам сила дарована богами. Мне же — нет. Она, взращённая, куда мощнее, чем доставшаяся по праву рождения! — бросив напоследок речь, которую хотел сказать, Ли выставил меч перед собой. — Пора!

Робар отшвырнул топор и медленно вынул меч. Тот вышел из ножен с тихим скрежетом.

Каждый ждал нападения первым. Краем уха Ли слышал, что в толпе переговаривались, но не вслушивался. Робар, сознавшись в отчаянии от смерти жены, почти объявил о невиновности генерала. Не поймут разве что дураки.

Ли, решив, что, вызвав короля на бой первым, первым должен нанести удар, сделал выпад. Робар хотя постарел, но сноровку не потерял и отбил удар. Иначе пал бы с перерезанным горлом, а так обошлось царапиной.

Королевская кираса хотя казалась тонкой, однако лезвие даже не порезало её. Чары на ней, не иначе. И мастер хороший изготовил, вне сомнений. Сталь на груди Ли, нордмарская, не позволяла быстро двигаться, но и не поддавалась ударам, только глубокая царапина осталась, когда лезвие прошлось по ней.

Хороший меч, металл едва не рассёк.

Ли ударил по королевской руке выше наруча. Кровь потекла на землю… и перестала идти.

Робар усмехнулся.

— Сила Инноса — во мне! — выпалил он, сделал выпад и… резко опустил меч в сторону, ткнул остриё в защищённое только утеплёнными штанами бедро.

Ли споткнулся, но собрал силы.

Вид и запах крови не зря у зверей пробуждал ярость. Он не почувствовал боли, только ощутил, как течёт кровь. Отбивая удар за ударом, он наносил раны — неглубокие. Даже алую кирасу оцарапал. Взяла-таки нордмарская сталь вместе со взращённой дикой силой верх.

Ярость ослепила. Ли видел только блеск меча в рассветных солнечных лучах и брызги крови. Ни боли, ни усталости. Сила, что он взрастил, предстала перед всеми во всей красе. Разрушительная она. Пока враг не падёт, не успокоится.

Урок одного из нордмарских убийц орков зазвучал в ушах посреди боя: «Чтобы победить орка, нужно драться по-орочьи!»

Крик, похожий на рёв, вырвался из лёгких. Развернувшись вокруг себя и придав мечу разгон, Ли нацелился прямо в королевскую шею.

Робар упал, а он, по-животному разъярённый, продолжал наносить удар за ударом в истекавшее кровью тело. Крики казались далёкими. Только совсем близко раздалось:

— Тихо! Робар знал, на что шёл! — Голос, знакомый, привёл в чувство, заставил вернуться сюда, в Венгард. — Разве не так завоёвывается власть?!

Боль в бедре невыносимая, Ли едва удержался, когда делал шаг. Робар мёртв, из обезглавленного тела вытекала кровь. Много крови — едва ли не река.

Дыхание спёрло, в висках стучало — тук-тук! Ли повернул голову и посмотрел туда, откуда услышал голос.

Его друг, его приятель и боевой соратник держал за окровавленные волосы отрубленную голову. В свободной руке мигали огоньки пламени.

Всё-то им, любимчикам богов, подвластно. И не дохнут, когда творят заклятья.

— Вспомните, пытался король помочь повстанцам? А людям, угодившим к оркам в рабство? Они тощи, измождены! Они дохнут пачками! А он засел в Тронном зале, едва не погубил запертых в храме людей! Разве достойно поведение для того, чей отец — северянин?! — Друг отшвырнул голову и растёр по лицу кровь. — Мы же отвоюем сначала Южную часть, потом Миртану. Готовы взять пример с Нордмара и не сдаться?!

Краем глаза Ли увидел, как рядом с его другом встал Георг.

— Выйдите вперёд, кто уверен, что бой был нечестным, — заявил тот.

В ответ тишина.

Только в висках по-прежнему отдавалось — тук-тук! И в глазах плыло. И надышаться Ли не мог. Он вяло попытался сбросить руки подхвативших его под локти людей.

— Позвольте, генерал, вам нужна помощь.

Никто не собирался запирать его в клетке, будто зверя. Ему, взращивавшему силу, помогали идти, потому что сам не смог пошевелиться. Голова закружилась, Ли смутно почувствовал, что его уложили на что-то мягкое.

— О-о-о, как он вообще на ногах удержался? — донеслось до него.

Открыв глаза, он увидел алую мажью мантию. Волшебник поднёс к губам флакон. Ли отхлебнул горькое зелье.

И провалился в небытие.

«Подло, очень подло, трусливо!» — кричал Луккор, когда трясина его засасывала.

Варантский генерал погиб не в бою, но потому что оказался в ловушке. Смуглую кожу облепили насекомые, в чёрных глазах — ненависть. Ли это знал, но другого способа перехитрить гениального южного полководца не придумал.

Не взрастил ещё силу, хотя до высокого звания он, выходец из крестьянской семьи, дослужился. Иногда казалось — нечестно, генералом должен стать тот, кто достоин.

Только потеряв всё и превратившись в отребье из колонии, сумев найти единомышленников и основав свой собственный лагерь, прозывавшийся Новым, Ли понял — достоин, ещё как достоин. Он — генерал, настоящий полководец, за которым воины готовы идти до самого конца.

В забытье он и прижимал к себе сына, и внимал приказам короля. И яростно размахивал мечом, убивал орков, людей-предателей.

Короля.

Он склонился, чтобы взглянуть в остекленевшие светлые глаза.

И очнулся.

И замер: нордмарские светлые глаза никуда не делись. Робар вытаращился на него. Голова раскалывалась, Ли тошнило. Наверное, зелья много в него влили, мерещится непонятно что. Ведь не могло присниться то, к чему так долго шёл.

— Прости, пришлось сонного зелья влить. Одним целебным заклинанием не обошлось бы. Бедро нужно было зашить, а потом затянуть рану, — проговорил Робар другим, хотя и знакомым голосом.

Ли сел и приложил руку ко рту, борясь с тошнотой.

На ноге остался только шрам.

Дурак-дурак-дурак! Принял друга за короля. Тот был стар, этот же — молод. Ли посмотрел в лицо с русой бородой и всё понял.

— Глаза… — шепнул он.

Друг вопросительно посмотрел на него, затем поднялся и прошёлся по комнатушке, похожей на келью мага. Может, так оно и было. Доспехи он снял, разгуливал только в тёмно-коричневых штанах и рубашке. И усмехался.

— Ну вот, кто-то заметил, — проговорил он и развернулся к Ли. — Теперь понимаешь, зачем мне понадобилось убирать Робара II.

Ли не понимал, точнее, не всё понимал. Понял, откуда в приятеле мощь Инноса. От отца унаследовал. Но осталось загадкой, зачем король упёк сына за барьер.

Друг повертел в руке сиявший лиловым светом посох, пригладил пятернёй волосы.

— Бастард? — уточнил Ли. Голос сипел, хотелось пить.

Приятель кивнул.

— Он не поверил. Заявил, что я самозванец, нагло пытавшийся воспользоваться тем, что законных детей у него нет. Доказательств, кроме слов матери, сам понимаешь, не нашлось. Но она умерла к тому времени, — вздохнул он.

Ли зажмурился. Тошно — не от зелья. Тошно оттого, что отпрыск Робара II его руками убрал отца: сначала якобы невзначай камень телепортации подсунул, потом топор.

Переплюнул короля в изворотливости.

Зря Робар не признал свою кровь и плоть.

Ли снял с прикроватного столика бутыль с водой и присосался к горлышку. Напившись, отставил бутылку и продолжил:

— Почему он не прибил тебя, когда ты здесь появился?!

Голос всё ещё сипел.

— А куда ему было деваться? — насмешливо спросил друг, встал с кровати и прошёлся по келье. После развернулся и добавил: — Я помогал ему и венгардцам в целом. Потому что дарованная Инносом сила раскрылась. Сила, которая абы кому не даётся! Робар поверил любимчику богов, а не простолюдину. Ледяно, будто мы на краю Нордмара, но он принял меня, хотя должен был сделать это раньше. Потому что я не виноват, что он вовремя не вынул конец!

Обиды в голосе много, детской и оттого горькой. Наверняка приятелю досталось, когда был мальчишкой. Бастардам всегда доставалось от сверстников за то, что их матери раздвигали ноги.

Хотя снедало любопытство, но от мерзости происходившего раскалывалась голова.

Куда сильнее хотелось отдохнуть, чем болтать, поэтому Ли коротко попросил:

— Напомни, как тебя звать. Всё время забываю имя. — Во рту опять пересохло. Но сил дотянуться до бутыли не осталось. Он откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Открыл, услыхав ответ:

— Так я его и не называл. — Приятель ехидно усмехнулся. — Лгать не хотел, поэтому… Хм-м… Недоговорённость — это не ложь. — Ли считал иначе, но в спор влезать не стал. — Но сейчас не имеет смысла скрывать. Догадаться нетрудно!

— Робар. — Действительно, всё просто.

— Именно, — кивок в ответ, — мать назвала в честь отца.

Вдох-выдох. Ли устал так, как никогда не уставал. Рана нетяжёлая, бывало хуже, но он себя чувствовал, будто его изрешетили.

Правда не всегда несла свет. Она давила, будто давешняя статуя орков. Но хуже всего от осознания, что Ли — не ведущий, но ведомый если не треклятым королём, то его незаконным отпрыском. И будет ведомым, потому что ему нравится гордое «Генерал Ли».

— Есть ещё вопросы? — уточнил новоиспечённый король. Ли мотнул головой. — Тогда пойду, а ты поправляйся. Хорошие полководцы всегда были и будут на вес целой горы магической руды.

Дверь негромко хлопнула. Ли повернулся, задул свечу и натянул по самый подбородок одеяло, затем закрыл глаза.

Сегодня он отдохнёт, а завтра подумает, как шаг за шагом, деревню за деревней, город за городом освободить Миртану от проклятущих орков. Заодно начнёт взращивать в себе новые силы.

Чтобы, если понадобится, дать отпор королю.

Робару Третьему.


End file.
